


Eclipse of the Heart

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Kid Fic, limited pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Due South Ladies' Night!</p><p>Write a story featuring two or more of the one-shot female characters from Due South.  Maybe they meet in a bar, or a women-who-dig-Fraser support group, or an all-female spy agency, or going about their daily lives…   Preferably without any canonical male characters actually present (though mentioning them is fine).  Feel free to include recurring female characters as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt) in the [DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Due South Ladies' Night!
> 
> Write a story featuring two or more of the one-shot female characters from Due South. Maybe they meet in a bar, or a women-who-dig-Fraser support group, or an all-female spy agency, or going about their daily lives… Preferably without any canonical male characters actually present (though mentioning them is fine). Feel free to include recurring female characters as well.

 

Lucy was not crying. She never cried. She was not a crier. She was like her Dad, tough as nails.  _Punch, uppercut, poke ‘em in the eye._

She didn't want to think about Dad, that would make her cry, so she thought about how angry she was that Fraser hadn’t come to the funeral. Neither had his friend the grumpy detective. When she'd gone around to ask Ma Vecchio where he was,the old woman just started crying, so Lucy thought she'd better not say anything.

 

Even so, she thought someone would have said something to them. She’d thought they’d be here.

 

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Mrs Gómez said. "I'm sure they'd have come if they could. The Constable is in Canada, and his friend must be busy. I went to the station, and I couldn't find him." 

 

"Ray's nasty," Lucy sniffled. "I thought he liked me, I thought he was just pretending to be cross. He was always teasing Fraser and me, and he let me pretend to drive his car." _She wasn't crying._  "He bought me ice-cream and hot-dogs, and Fraser told him off about new trisha and bought me apples."

 

"They really would have been here if they could."

 

"Why'd he have to die?" Lucy asked. "It's not fair. He wasn't even that old."

 

Mrs Gómez sighed. "I'm sorry, Lucy. The doctor said he'd just had too many blows to the head."

 

"But he was asleep. He didn't bump his head. He just died."

 

Mrs Gómez kissed her. "Come here, baby," she said. "You come home with me now. When my children come back from school, they will look after you as well. You can be their new sister."

 

"I don't want to go home with you," Lucy said. "I don't want brothers or sisters or another Mom. Everyone dies, and then I'll be alone again."

 

"Sweetheart, you know we have an eclipse coming in a few weeks? I know what we'll do. We'll go to the park, with the Vecchios, and you'll see. Things get dark sometimes, but the sun always comes out in the end."

 

"What if it doesn't?" Lucy was scared of the dark. "What if it stays dark forever?"

 

Mrs Gómez didn't say anything. She just picked Lucy up like she was a baby, instead of a big girl, and carried her away from her father's grave.

 


End file.
